classicnickelodeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret World of Alex Mack
The Secret World of Alex Mack is an American television series that ran on Nickelodeon from October 8, 1994 to January 15, 1998, replacing Clarissa Explains It All on the SNICK line-up.[3][4] It also aired on YTV in Canada and NHK in Japan, and was a popular staple in the children's weekday line-up for much of the mid to late 1990s on the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Repeats of the series aired in 2003 on The N, but it was soon replaced there. The series was produced by Thomas Lynch and John Lynch of Lynch Entertainment, produced by RHI Entertainment, Hallmark Entertainment and Nickelodeon Productions and was co-created by Tom Lynch and Ken Lipman. For home video releases, it was released under the Hallmark Home Entertainment label, making it the first Nickelodeon show not to be released with Paramount Home Video or Sony Wonder. Louan Gideon, who played Paradise Valley Chemical Plant CEO and main antagonist Danielle Atron, died February 3, 2014 of cancer at the age of 58. Alex's ability to turn into a puddle was a gimmick to utilize the latest in computer animation. CGI was also used for various other special effects throughout the series. Plot Alex Mack is an ordinary teenage girl, living with her parents and older sister in the corporate town of Paradise Valley. After her first day of junior high school, while walking home, Alex is nearly hit by a truck from a chemical plant, and during the incident, she is drenched with a top-secret chemical called GC-161. She soon discovers that the chemical gives her strange powers. These include telekinesis, electrokinesis, or turn into a puddle of water (similar to the T-1000 from Terminator 2: Judgment Day), or to glow, especially under periods of anxiety. She confides only in her sister Annie and her best friend Ray about her powers and must keep them a secret from everyone else, including her parents, for fear of what the chemical plant CEO, Danielle Atron, will do to her if she finds out. Characters *Alex Mack- played by Larisa Oleynik *Ray Alvorado- Alex's best friend *Annie Mack- Alex's sister, played by Meredith Bishop. She is a super genius. *George Mack- Alex's father. Works at the plant. *Barbara Mack- Alex's mother who works for a public relations firm. *Danielle Atron- the head of the science lab and the series' main antagonist. *Libby- the school bully *Jessica- portrayed by future film superstar Jessical Alba, although only featured in three episodes as a minor character. *Vince Carter- the head of security at the plant whose obsession is to find Alex in order to turn her into an experiment. Controversy When the DVD was released in Britain, the series was given a rating of 15 (i.e. suitable for teens and up) due to an episode in which Alex ends up in a tumble dryer. This was done due to concerns for many years regarding children dying after crawling into dryers. Nickelodeon responded by stating that the show is dated and targeted at older demographics (i.e. those who were young when the show was new). DVD The first season is available on DVD, albeit with the episodes out of order. The DVD set depicts Jessica Alba as if she were a main character in the show, likely as a way to attract consumers who are familiar with her film roles such as the Fantastic Four movies. Itunes The first two seasons are available on iTunes. Trivia *Despite all the product placement seen in the series, no mention of such brands are found in the dialogue. *In one episode, Alex and her friends are helping to cater a luncheon for her mom's firm after the regular caterers canceled. Despite this being a Nickelodeon show, champagne is featured extensively at the luncheon. *Alex's mother was eleven during the Summer of Love, which happened in 1967. That would make her 38 at the time of the show's debut. *Alex has a poster of cellist Yo Yo Ma on her wall. *There is a Washington state license plate on the wall of the garage. *Ray's family has a print of an Ansel Adams photograph on their wall Pop Culture *In one episode, a science project is featured using Coke and Dr. Pepper cans. *In the first episode, Alex is nearly hit by a chemical van branded as GMC. *In one episode, a white Ford Mustang convertible pulls into a neighbors driveway in one scene. A Mustang of the same color and year, albeit in hardtop form, appears in another episode in the background during one scene. *In the first episode, a Ford Escort wagon and a Volvo sedan can be seen being passed by the chemical van. *In one episode, a Chrysler Corporation minivan can be seen in a parking lot, although the camera angle is too far from the van to determine what brand and model. *One episode features a phone with the AT&T logo. *In one episode, Alex walks by a BMW 2002 and a 1950s Ford Ranchero. *One episode features one character offering a "lollipop" to another character, but upon further inspection it appears to be a Tootsie Roll Pop. *Ray's dad drives what appears to be a Jeep Cherokee, complete with a license plate frame advertising a Chrysler/Jeep/Eagle dealer. *One episode features Alex entering another character's room after sneaking into his house (the door being strangely unlocked). Among the mass amount of clutter in his room, one can see a sticker on his bed of the NBA logo. *Alex's parents drive a Toyota Camry. *One episode mentions a movie named Ruinator 2, a possible reference to Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Incidentally, Terminator 2 was released in 1991. *In one episode, Alex goes to a pool party. In one scene, a Spalding volleyball is seen in the pool. *In the intro, a FIFA soccer ball can be seen. *Ray has a poster of a Chicago Bulls player on his door. He also appears to have a separate Michael Jordan poster. *Ray has posters of R&B group All-4-One on his walls *In one episode, a radio announcer holds a contest where the winner will receive All-4-One tickets. At the end, Alex and Ray go to the concert and All-4-One make a cameo at the end. *In one episode, a Chevrolet truck can be seen in one scene *Apple is the show's computer provider *The chemical plant employees are supplied with Jeep Wranglers and Hummers. *The garage features a sign for Flying A Gasoline *One episode features Alex and Ray watching movies on TV while having snacks, among them a tube of Pringles. *In one episode, Alex and Ray walk by a Subaru wagon. *The Macks own a Chevrolet Malibu wagon. Category:SNICK Category:Sitcoms